because the night belongs to us kaname kuran lemon
by PlushieCat
Summary: This is another Lemon I'm posting cause Quizilla is deleting them.


Because the night belongs to us. Kaname Kuran one shot part one.

'oh happy days' this is my second two part one shot specially dedicated to darkfox765 like my first part two is going to be a lemon so be warned. Now let me give you some information.

Name: Izanami Kiryu.

Nickname: Zero always calls her Nami.

Age: 16 (Kaname would be let's say 18.)

Family: Her older brother Zero.

Looks:

Race: First human but just like her brother turned into a vampire.

You walked around the huge garden listing to your IPod. You looked exactly like your older brother Zero. Long white/silver hair and the same purple colored eyes. Except for the fact that Zero's eyes where cold and distance yours where happy and warm. Unlike your brother you didn't really mind being a vampire. You didn't like the pills but didn't really craved for human blood either. You where just happy to still be alive.

Your eyes rested on the little brown haired perfect who was arguing with your brother and smiled.

Those two always fight, and it made you smile to see Zero at least made one friend.

'Morning people.' You said happily ruffling your brothers hair.

First he glared at you for messing with his hair but his glare soon changed into a soft look.

You knew Zero couldn't get mad at you ,this came in handy many times.

'morning sis.' He said putting his arm around your shoulder putting his weight on it. Luckily for him you where a vampire else you would fall over. 'What are you going to do today Izanami?' Yuuki chirped , smiling brightly at you. You liked Yuuki she always had a smile plastered on her face and it was contagious.

You smiled back and shrugged your shoulders. 'think I'm going to annoy Aidou.' You said scratching the back of your head. Yuuki smiled knowing exactly what you would be doing whole day. Zero gave you a puzzled look you know he didn't like it when you would hang out with the moon dorm to be exactly he didn't like it when you hanged out with Kaname the pureblood. He didn't liked Kaname and blamed him for the two of you being vampires.

"Chill Zero nothing's going to happen at least not with me.' You said winking. He sighted in defeat knowing that arguing you wouldn't help. 'later.' You said turning around waving happily. You skipped to the moon dorm and slammed the door open shooting Ruka sky high. 'Izanami why.' She asked raising a brow. You laughed and petted her head. 'because I like to startle you.' You said. 'have you seen Aidou?' you asked looking for your blond victim.

'think he's with Kaname.' Ruka said turning her attention back to her magazine. 'later.' You mumbled walking through the halls. On your way you found Ichijo reading his favorite manga 'Hi long legs.' You chirped ruffling the blond vampires hair playfully. 'hi shorty.' Ichijo replied smiling at you.

'have you seen Aidou?' you asked plopping down on the couch. Ichijo sweatdropp and tried not to look at the closet. Unfortunately for him you saw him glare at the closet.

You smiled and stretched your long legs. 'you don't mind me here?' you asked grabbing a manga.

He swallowed 'ehm no. Don't you need to look for Kaname' he tried. You shook your head. 'KANAME!!' you yelled and in no time Kaname appeared. 'What's wrong Izanami?' he asked his eye twisting in annoyance. 'have you seen Aidou?' you asked eying the closet.

Kaname sighted and sat down next to you. 'why don't you leave Aidou alone in the closet and come with me.' He said pointing to the closet. 'I knew it.' You breathed. You heard something or someone stumble inside the closet and a low whine. Then Aidou crawled out of it with a pouting look on his face. 'Kaname-sempai why?' he asked looking at you with big eyes.

Kaname just looked at you and stood up. 'Come keep me company Izanami.' He said offering you his hand. You smiled and nodded your head. Secretly you had a little crush on the pureblood.

'First I have to get something out of the village but we can take a stroll around the beach?' he suggested. You gave him a bright smile you loved the beach and nodded your head enthusiast He chuckled and helped you inside the car.

The driver drove the two of you into the little village and you fall into your element running from shop to shop chirping happily. Kaname walked behind you chuckling once in a while seeing you going crazy. You waited for him before the mall and grabbed his hand. 'come one Kaname.' You said dragging him inside. You where probably the only _lower_ vampire who dared to move or touch him this way.

But you didn't really care what other people/vampires thought of you as long as you where with Kaname nothing bad could happen.

Part 2.

You dragged him into a woman story and forced him to look for clothes he chuckled and even paid for it. You where totally happy and ready to shop for some shoes when Kaname grabbed both your shoulders and turned you around. 'Izanami I have to get something, you think you can manage to shop alone?' He asked looking into your purple eyes.

You gave him a pouty look but nodded your head. 'Sure Kaname everything for you.' You said with a small smile. He gave you a large smile back. 'I'll be back in a flash.' He said. You gave him a curious look tilting your head to one side. 'What are you going to get?' you asked your voice dripping with curiosity. He placed a kiss on your forehead 'You'll see.' He said before turning another direction and left you alone

You blushed and touched your forehead. He never gave you a kiss before and this made you super happy. You literally skipped to the shoe store and was nice to even the bitchy people who helped you.

You couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and the seductive tone he said 'you'll see.' You sighted content and walked to the fountain. You played with the water dipping your fingers in it swirling around the liquid that you didn't noticed Kaname walking towards you. 'What are you doing?' He asked.

You jumped up and turned around your cheeks burning red. 'I Nothing.' You breathed trying to hide your cheeks. 'you look awful cute when you're blushing.' Kaname said touching your cheek with his free hand. You smiled. 'So what do you want to do?' you asked lacing your fingers with his.

He smiled and suddenly pulled you closer to his body. 'this.' He said before smashing his lips on yours in a passionate kiss.

You where shocked you never expected Kaname to do this in public. But this didn't stop you from kissing him back. His tongue trailed your bottom lip begging for entrance which you gave gladly. Letting him roam you mouth with his tongue exploring ever inch of you, you wrapped you arms around his neck as he slide his around your waist. After a while the two of you broke apart for air and you gave him a huge smile. 'what do you think about we're going to my room and take this to a further level.' He asked with uncertain eyes.

You laughed and laid your forehead against his. 'Is mister pureblood nervous I'll reject him?' you asked teasingly kissing the tip of his nose affectionately . He gave you a shaky smile and nodded his head against you. 'I was afraid you didn't like me back.' He whispered 'Ichijo told me to first try and kiss you before doing this.' He continued dropping on one knee 'Izanami I really do love you more than anything, I know this is unexpected but I still would like to ask. Would you marry me?' He blurted out his cheeks burning red.

You looked at him as he revealed a beautiful diamond ring. You smiled and kneeled down to his level looking into his red eyes. 'Of course Kaname.' You chirped launching yourself on him making the both of you fall backwards into the fountain. You looked at him 'Oops.' You said trying to hold back you laugh. The two of you looked at one and another and started to laugh.

He slide the ring onto your finger and pulled you out of the fountain. 'let's get some dry clothes.' He said grabbing your bags with his right hand and laced his left fingers with yours. You smiled and squeezed his hand a little.

He led you into his room and gave you a dry towel. 'Here love take a shower, you must be freezing.' He said smiling tenderly at you. You felt an strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. 'Do you want to join me ?' You asked seductively walking into the bathroom. You heard his footsteps coming closer to the bathroom and you started to peel of your wet clothes. You just undid yourself from your shirt, jeans and bra when you felt someone grab your hips and slammed you into someone's body. 'Damn Izanami I can't take this torture any longer.' He whispered his voice husky from the tension you caused. You felt his member poking through his clothes and smiled. 'With what do I torture you love?' you questioned innocent. You already know the answer you loved you wear sexy things and loved to tease Kaname with it. Walking around him in a tight dress with high heels. You knew it was driving him crazy when you turned your head making him smell your hair or your perfume.

He groaned and pressed you harder back letting you feel his member clearly. 'You know of what I'm speaking.' He said kissing the side of your neck. You turned around and started to peel of his clothes

You kneeled down in front of him and opened his pants revealing the huge bulge in his boxer.

You smiled and let him step out of his pants. 'Now you last piece of clothing.' You whispered seductively pulling at the rim from his boxer. He groaned and laced his fingers in your long silver hair.

You pulled down his boxer revealing his manhood pointing up proudly. 'Wow.' You said before licking the tip carefully feeling your fiancé shudder . 'Do you like that?' you asked innocent flipping your tongue over his tips again. 'Please don't tease me?' He begged pushing your head closer to his swollen member. You giggled and carefully placed it in your mouth sucking on it slightly looking up. You saw him with closed eyes and his mouth open in a silent moan. You swirled your tongue over his tip while bobbing your head up and down.

After a few minutes you could feel his body tense and you got it out of your mouth deserving yourself and unsatisfied moan. 'please.' He begged pushing your head closer to his swollen member. You wiggled your head free and stood up and kissed him. 'I want that inside of me.' You demanded in a husky voice playing with his shaft. He groaned and picked you up bridal style and throw you onto his bed. 'First I want to tast you. ' he said putting his head between your legs kissing your inner tights around your wet panties.

'Don't tease me.' You pleaded arching your back feeling cold wind through your panties. He chuckled and slide of your last piece of clothing before flicking his tongue through your female hood making you moan. You could feel him smirk as he started to lick you. You arched your back more and moaned his name softly gripping the sheets with one hand and his head with your other. After a while of pleasing you he crawled up and slammed himself into you making you gasp a little.

'Sorry.' He whispered looking at you shocked face. 'I couldn't take it anymore.' He continued hiding his face in the crook of your neck kissing it lightly. You bucked your hips up in response. 'I want you Kaname, please take me.' You begged bucking your hips again. He raised his head and smiled before kissing your lips passionate pumping in and out of you.

First he did it slowly then he got rougher slamming himself into you faster. You could feel your body tense and you knew you were about to come. 'I'm going to..' you moaned but couldn't finish because you reached your climax. He looked at you with begging eyes and you gave him an encouraging smile as he spilled his seeds into you.

You both panted heavily as he pulled out of you and slide you under the sheets. 'guess we can take a shower tomorrow. 'you yawned he grabbed your hand with your engament ring and kissed it. 'Yeah I think we can.' He said looking at you with sleepy eyes. You propped up on your elbows and kissed him. 'I love you Kaname.' You said kissing his lips on last time before laying your head on his chest with a yawn. He placed and arm around you shoulder pulling you closer. 'I love you two Izanami. More than words can describe.' He said before drifting into a deep slumber.


End file.
